Lazy Cat
by storys217ph
Summary: A different summer for two girls, Pansy x Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Lazy Cat ch1**

Pansy was strutting around the courtyard with her bags packed. She got to go home for the summer break a few days earlier than everyone else and she intended to let everyone know. "Bye all, I wont miss most of you to be honest." She said with an annoying laughter. "Especially you Potter, Weasley and mudblood."

"That's good 'cause nobody will miss you either." Hermione replied with a smirk.

"Tough luck Granger, you're just jealous 'cause your parents can't get you out of school earlier. Cause they are poor, and muggle."

"Whatever." Hermione said and went back to her book.

Pansy clenched her fist, this made her visibly angry but she decided to storm off not to waste any more time here. She had plans for this summer, she'd go swimming in the lake that was just beside the Parkinson manor, she would go shopping and get some nice clothes, though they could only wear their uniform at Hogwarts, which was a real shame, Pansy thought.

Two days later Pansy was on the floor of headmaster's office crying. One of the two aurors that were there went to help her up but she pushed the man's hand away, and pulled herself up on the chair across Dumbledore.

They just told her pretty much everyone at Parkinson manor was dead, she couldn't really see anything running for her life when the death eaters stormed their home. She did see with a corner of her eye, her father fall down fighting the death eaters, she heard him hit the ground too, but she held a belief he was alive, at least until now. She continued crying covering her face with hands and rubbing her red eyes as the black eyeliner around her eyes melted away.

"I thank you for your bravery on her behalf." Dumbledore said.

"Not necessary sir, just doing our job."

"We'll be on our way than." The other auror said and they went for the exit.

"See you again I hope." Dumbledore said on their way out.

The older auror half turned around. "I hope not, we'll just be bringing you more kids with dead parents. At least we were in time to save the girl."

"True that, very fortunate." Dumbledore confirmed. "Goodbye, and good luck to all of us." Dumbledore added as the aurors walked out.

Pansy now looked up at the headmaster then continued crying burying her face in her arms on the table.

Dumbledore walked to the window of his office and gazed into the distance. "It's hard to lose your parents even at old age… I can't imagine how hard it must be for a sixteen year old."

"Sixteen and a half." Pansy added trough sobs.

"Take your time Miss Parkinson, but I do want to talk with you after."

Pansy cried a few minutes more but then she slowly pulled herself together, fixed her shirt and wiped the melted mascara from her cheeks with her pale fingers with black painted nails.

"I don't understand…" Pansy started. "Why would he kill my parents? Was he afraid they would oppose him? Though, as far as I knew they had no intention of doing so. I really don't understand…"

"That is the way the dark lord thinks, he is paranoid in his fear. To keep his power he will eliminate any possible threat, even his own followers." Dumbledore explained.

"How ironic that I was saved by aurors, same people I was taught to hate." Pansy said realizing she never did thank them for saving her life.

"Yes. The important thing is you're still alive. But if you want to stay that way you need to listen to me." Dumbledore said seriously.

Pansy nodded wiping her cheeks once more.

"They will come after you. They'll want to finish the job as fast as possible, even before reporting back to Voldemort if possible."

"I see." Pansy said with a worried look.

"Today you can sleep in the nurse's office. I'll have a professor stay with you there. I'll think of something by tomorrow."

"Alright." Pansy agreed.

They went to the hospital wing. Professor Snape was willing to spend the night there protecting Pansy if something should happen.

Dumbledore retuned to his desk and sat down thinking.

Just then the phoenix staircase on the entrance of this office started moving. Up the stairs, came three people.

"Oh it's you three… perfect."

"Why?" They asked.

"I have a special task for you… actually only one of you."

Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped looking at Dumbledore who stood up and inspected them one by one. They forgot why they even came to the headmaster's office in the first place.

"You like cats don't you Miss Granger?"

"Yea… I guess I do." Hermione said confused.

"Good. You two run along now." He said pointing to Ron and Harry.

"But professor…" Harry protested.

"It can wait?" Dumbledore asked, as if he knew they had only a minor concern to report.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Wait in front a few minutes please."

Harry nodded and pulled Ron out by the shirt.

"I have a special task for you Miss Granger. Tomorrow before you leave for the summer break, come to my office, I'll tell you more about it than."

"I will." Hermione said.

"Now call Ron and Harry in."

They discussed some rumors with the headmaster. Harry insisted he knew who death eaters in Hogwarts are, mainly Draco, but without any evidence as usual Dumbledore declined to do anything about it.

"What did Dumbledore want with you?" Harry asked as they walked out from the headmaster's office.

"Don't know, he said he would tell me tomorrow."

"Why couldn't he tell us about it?" Ron said as if offended.

"It's obviously a special task, a task he wouldn't give to just anyone." Hermione said proudly, even a bit too proud just to spite Ron.

Tomorrow she showed up like she said. She walked in Dumbledore's office to find him sitting by his desk. On his desk was wire cage with a black cat inside.

"What's this?" Hermione asked right away.

"That is… wait a second." Dumbledore said casting some sort of spell on the cage which glowed for a moment. He than placed a small black wand inside the cage, next to the cat.

"I need you to take this cat with you, on your summer vacation, and take care of it."

At that the cat got really wild and started clawing on the cage.

"Relax." Dumbledore said to the animal.

"This is a person, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"Someone who's been through a lot in the last few days, and needs our help… your help."

"Fine…" Hermione muttered. "But why me? Am I in danger doing this?"

"No danger at all if you do as I say. Don't let the cat out of the cage and don't cast any spells..."

"I know, as it's forbidden by the ministry for underage witches and wizards, outside the school that is." Hermione finished his sentence.

"Exactly. Follow these rules and there will be no problems."

"Will do! Don't worry about a thing sir." Hermione confirmed.

"When the summer break is over just bring the cat back to me. That's all."

It sounded like a simple task and Hermione was glad the headmaster had entrusted her with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Lazy Cat ch2**

"Oh no! Another cat." Hermione's mom said opening the door.

"Yea." Hermione said plainly. She brushed past her mom a bit annoyed that was the first thing her mom said upon seeing her.

"Sorry dear." She yelled as Hermione ran up the stairs to her room.

Hermione went down for lunch with her parents. She brought back up to her room a little saucer of milk for the cat which still seamed pretty hostile.

Hermione sat on her desk and opened her laptop. She glanced at the black cat looking at her with glowing green eyes trough small metal bars. She remembered now this was actually a person, so she put the cage down behind a bed to have her privacy.

She tapped her fingers on the desk. The laptop was slow and outdated. She used it so rarely and only at home. For reading she definitely preferred books, the computer was just for music and stuff.

Pretty soon she got bored and threw herself on the bed. She turned her attention back to the cat. Against her better judgement she opened the cage to pet the cute animal. As soon as she picked it up the cat clawed her making a scratch on her hand and ran for the door.

The wrong door thankfully, the cat slipped trough the crack of the bathroom door, probably thinking it was the exit.

Hermione rushed after the cat. When she opened the door a bright light blinded her and before her on the black and white checkered floor laid Pansy Parkinson.

"What are you doing here?! You're the cat?!" Hermione snapped.

"Yes. Stupid Dumbledore… why would he send me to you?" Pansy said getting off the floor and inspecting herself in the mirror. "He should have known better, you lot are useless, Potter and all of you."

"If I knew it was you I never would have accepted to bring you here!"

"I wouldn't come here if I had a choice!" Pansy snapped back. "I'm leaving!" Pansy said pushing past Hermione, she went down the stairs.

Hermione followed her. "Wait, aren't you in some kind of trouble? We should let Dumbledore know before you…"

Pansy ran out the front door and out of the house.

"Hermione who was that?" Hermione's mom who happened to be in the hallway asked.

"A friend…" She said unsure what else to say. "I'll be back soon." Hermione said and quickly ran out the door. It was night out already and sleeping time for a lot of the people around here, mostly elderly couples who went to bed early.

"Don't follow me! I can take care of myself!" Pansy snapped turning around and continued walking down the suburban street passing a few green lawn houses.

Hermione was really worried. Dumbledore would think her completely incompetent if she returned with an empty cage after the summer break. Even worse, what if something happened to Pansy, it would be her fault. Hermione couldn't let that happen, she had to stop Pansy somehow. "Wait, we should let Dumbledore know before you leave, he surely had a good reason…"

"No! You go tell him you're a complete nitwit!"

"Just stop walking for a second!" Hermione yelled out.

At that Pansy turned around and pointed her wand at Hermione. She fired a spell, but Hermione remained still. The spell pushed her only slightly witch surely wasn't what Pansy intended to do.

Pansy looked very frustrated. She looked at her wand thinking weather or not to throw it away in anger.

"You always were very poor with magic." Hermione said laughing.

"No!" Pansy protested. "I just didn't wanna hurt you that's all!"

"Yea, right! What a joke! Being a pureblood does nothing for you if all you do in class is chew bubblegum." Hermione grabbed her wand out of the back pocket of her jeans. She looked around, she knew she wasn't supposed to but there were no muggles around and she just couldn't resist. "This is how you do it!" She said casting a spell.

Hermione fired the same spell as Pansy before, only it was a lot stronger. It hit Pansy in the belly knocking her back several yards.

"Ouuu!" Pansy let out a moan as she landed on her ass on the concrete of the sidewalk.

Hermione walked up to her offering a hand to help her up. "Come, let's go back to the house, I'll send an owl to Dumbledore."

Pansy pushed her hand away. "No, I don't wanna stay in your muggle house."

"Fine! And I don't want you to stay either! Soon as Dumbledore sends someone to pick you up, I'll be glad to be rid of you. Who are you even hiding from anyway?"

"Them." Pansy said pointing forward with her finger as her green eyes opened wide in fear.

When Hermione turned around she saw a death eater walking towards them, and seconds later another one disapparating behind him. They were about 30 yards away and now running to them at full speed.

Hermione grabbed Pansy's hand and picked her off the ground.

They ran for their life between houses, and trough gardens as spells flew from behind them but luckily all missing.

All the running left Pansy breathless after a while. "I can't… anymore… Granger." She spoke trough heavy breaths as Hermione ran ahead pulling on her hand.

"Come on! Just a bit more!" Hermione insisted. "I have a plan."

They managed to get some distance from the death eaters since Hermione knew this neighbourhood better than them. They ran behind the corner and over the small chain fence of the garden and hid behind a brick wall inside the garden.

Hermione stopped breathing and placed her hand over Pansy's mouth as death eaters ran past them. Pansy was struggling but she couldn't remove Hermione's hand until Hermione let her go.

"Damn you… Granger! Why did you do that?!" Pansy protested slowly regaining her breath.

"Look." Hermione pointed.

Pansy peered from behind the wall. She saw death eaters were already far away, running down the street.

"Now lets go back home." Hermione said climbing over the small chain fence.

Pansy went to do the same but her school dress caught onto the fence. She tried to release it pulling on it with both hands. As she did she fell face down onto the chain fence. The sharp part of metal sticking out ripped her cheek from the side of her mouth.

The blood started flowing down to her chin as she got up to her feet.

"My god! What have you done?!" Hermione asked shocked.

"I fell… help!" Pansy said in panic seeing her bloody hands after touching the painful spot.

Hermione raised her wand to cast a healing spell but then she stopped.

"What are you doing?! Just heal me can't you see I'm dying here!"

"Relax, it's just a cut. Just keep it covered and follow me."

"Are you crazy Granger?! I will bleed to death here!"

"The hospital is nearby. Let's go!"

"Why can't you just heal me up!?" Pansy protested walking after Hermione.

"Did those death eaters appear just after we cast a few spells?" Hermione asked wondering.

"Yes, when you attacked me!" Pansy snapped frowning.

"This is a muggle area, they can probably detect magic with ease. Best we avoid spells for now."

"Fine…" Pansy sighed still keeping her hand over the wound as the blood flowed down to her neck. "How long to this hospital?"

"Just around the corner."

They got inside. The doctor showed Pansy into the office. Hermione asked to come in with her. There was no telling what Pansy could do here, surrounded by muggles, and she still had her wand with her.

Hermione sat on the chair in the corner as Pansy sat on the doctor's table.

"Remove your hand." The doctor asked. He shined a flashlight on the wound after wiping away some blood with a clean white cloth. "Nothing too bad, a few stitches to be safe."

"Stitches?! Oh no." Pansy said worried.

"The nurse will do it. Tracey!" The doctor walked out looking for the nurse.

"Relax, it won't hurt… much." Hermione said with a smirk. She was glad to see the girl scared like this. Seams like Pansy got away with everything at Hogwarts, being the rich spoiled girl that she was, she never got smacked on the mouth which she deserved so many times, Hermione thought.

"All of this is your fault!" Pansy snapped.

"If saving your life is my fault, than yes, I'm guilty. Though it's not my fault you can't climb over a small fence."

A young nurse walked in with some thread and a needle.

Pansy's eyes grew wide just seeing the needle, than she turned her gaze back at Hermione who had a satisfied look on her face. "Nurse! Does she need to be in here?!" She snapped pointing at Hermione.

"Fine, I'll leave just give me your wand first."

Pansy threw the black stick on the floor before Hermione. "Here! Just get out!"

Hermione picked up the wand and walked out into the corridor.

"Alright… that was weird." The nurse concluded. "Now, let's clean that wound first."

After ten minutes Pansy walked out with three black stitches on the side of her mouth. She looked annoyed but not as much as the nurse.

"You friend is really insufferable." The nurse said to Hermione. "I never had this much trouble with a patient."

"I know, and she's not my friend." Hermione replied.

"Than why…"

"It's a long story."

"Alright than." The nurse accepted. "I should have stitched her mouth up instead, permanently."

"Yea I wish." Hermione said laughing.

"Sadistic bitch…!" Pansy snapped at the nurse regretting the very next moment as her mouth still hurt from the stitches.

"You're free to go, just get her out of the building."

"Will do, thank you and bye." Hermione said and they walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Lazy Cat ch3**

"Where have you been this late?!" Hermione's mom asked as she and Pansy walked trough the front door.

"Had to take her to the hospital." Hermione said. "This is Pansy, my… friend." She said giving Pansy a significant look.

Pansy got what she meant by it. "Yea, we're best friends." She said throwing an arm around Hermione's neck.

Hermione was uncomfortable by this and she counted every second with a fake smile till her mom turned around.

She pushed Pansy off her. "We're not best friends, we're just friends. Just play along and don't talk too much." Hermione said whispering.

"Alright, but I want out of this rat hole as soon as possible!" She replied with a whisper.

Hermione's mom called them to the kitchen. She grabbed Pansy's chin and inspected her stitches. "Oh… you're hurt." Hermione said noticing the stitches in more light now. "That's a nasty cut dear. Does it hurt?"

"No." Pansy said annoyed.

"You hungry?"

"Never mind that now mom. She can sleep over, right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't send her out walking this late, your father is already asleep."

"Alright I'll show her to the guest room than."

Hermione took Pansy to the room. "Your wand." She demanded standing on the doorway.

"Why would I…" Pansy stopped as it still hurt to talk. "Fine!" She said putting the wand on Hermione's palm.

"I'll send an owl to Dumbledore. We should get response by tomorrow morning."

Pansy nodded and slammed the doors shut. She just wanted to be alone right now. It was a hard day to say the least.

While Pansy was sleeping in the guest room Hermione spent that night uneasy.

First she sent out and owl to Dumbledore. She couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching the house, so she peered trough the window every once in a while. She spotted death eaters looking around. Who knows how many there were sweeping the area. When it dawned though, she could see none of them, they hid by day.

Hermione went downstairs for breakfast. "Why don't you call your friend, she must be hungry." Her mom said while her dad read the newspaper.

"Fine…" Hermione said sighing.

She went to the door of the guest room and knocked a few times. "Breakfast! You wanna eat something?"

There was no reply.

Hermione realized Pansy could have escaped during the night. She stormed in the room to see Pansy putting her skirt on.

"Get out Granger!"

"Breakfast…" Hermione said confused.

"I'll be there, just get out!" Pansy growled pulling up her skirt to cover her black satin panties.

"Alright then!" Hermione said matching her tone of voice. She slammed the door shut and went back to the dining room.

Pansy did show up after a few minutes, her eyes where bit red like she had been crying, Hermione noticed.

"Who's this?" Hermione's father asked lowering his paper and looking at Pansy over his reading glasses.

"That's my friend, Pansy."

Pansy nodded.

"Nice to see you have some girl friends too, don't get me wrong, Ron and Harry are fine lads, but…"

"I know what you mean." Hermione said interrupting her father while shaking her head in disbelief. She couldn't even imagine Pansy being at her house and now it was happening. At least she didn't talk much for now, must be cause of her stitches, Hermione thought.

Hermione's father went back to reading his paper while her mom put some toast on their plates. "You wanna call your parents dear? Aren't they worried about you?" She asked Pansy.

Pansy got up suddenly. "I'm not hungry." She said and ran back to her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Hermione's mom asked.

"How should I know!" Hermione snapped.

"Well go see! She's your friend, isn't she?!" Her mom asked angrily.

"Alright…" Hermione accepted muttering. She just couldn't catch a break to actually eat her breakfast.

Hermione went to the door of the guest room. She was about to knock but changed her mind, and returned to the dinner table. "She's fine, just a bit tired." Hermione informed her mother.

Few minutes later an owl flew into the house and landed on the desk in front of Hermione. The owl carried the latter it was supposed to deliver to Dumbledore and it looked like its wing was slightly wounded.

She wrote another note this time to Ron and Harry in the burrow. Few hours later the owl returned with and undelivered latter again. The owl was obviously blocked by the death eaters somehow.

She had to do something, Hermione realized as the day dragged on into afternoon. When the dark falls the death eaters will be sweeping the streets, and they might be so bold to go into houses this time.

"Mom, dad, I think we should go to our summer house now." Hermione said seriously."

"We're going in a few days dear, what's the rush?" Her mom asked confused.

"Listen, I haven't been honest. That girl Pansy, I got a task from the headmaster to keep her safe."

"What, is she in some trouble? Are we in danger?" Her mom asked worried.

"No, no. None can find us here. I just thought it would be better there since it's away from the city." Hermione said dishonestly.

"So this is like a witness protection program?" Hermione's father asked.

"Yea… something like that."

"Let's pack our bags than." Her dad said excitedly. Maybe he craved of some action, Hermione thought, or he was just anxious to go to their summer house, witch was a really nice place.

They packed their bags. Hermione was sure to put some books in her suitcase as well as her laptop and bathing suite. They loaded their stuff in the back of the minivan parked in front of the house. The last thing to get was Pansy.

Hermione knocked on the door but there was no reply. She walked in to find Pansy sleeping. It was past noon and still she was sleeping. How can someone be so lazy, Hermione wondered.

Hermione shook her. "Wake up! We must go!"

"Granger what… go where?" Pansy asked slowly opening her eyes.

Pansy got in the minivan and sat on the back seat next to Hermione. She glued herself to the window looking out. There was nowhere else she could go anyway. The life she had and thought was so bad because it wasn't perfect, now fell apart just like that. She couldn't go back to her house, best thing she could do is stop thinking about it. She was tired of all the pain and the fear anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Lazy Cat ch4**

They reached their summer house. The Grangers would spend their summer vacations there. It was a really nice place, lots of trees, a small garden in the back and a big yard in front of the house. It was right next to a big lake too, so they could go swimming.

Pansy seamed a bit more lively already as she stepped out of the car onto the dirt road in front of the house. Pansy said almost nothing in the car, maybe the drive made her sick, Hermione thought, either way she didn't mind Pansy talking as little as possible.

They got inside. It was a small house but really nice and enough for the three of them. Downstairs was the kitchen, dining area and a couch with a coffee table and a tv in front. Upstairs was the bathroom as well as two rooms, one with the double bed Hermione's parents slept in and a bit smaller room with two beds, Hermione's room. The extra bed was almost ever used. Hermione always wonders why her parents put it there, maybe they wanted to another child, she figured.

"Fuck." She said silently as she walked into her room realizing she would probably have to sleep in the same room with Pansy now, why didn't she think of that before. She calmed herself down thinking it is only temporary.

As she stood on the doorway Pansy walked past her and threw her Slytherin tie on the bed.

"Wait! That's my bed!" Hermione said rushing over.

"It's mine now, I got it first." Pansy replied.

"You can't be serious! It's my house!" Hermione snapped.

"What's the problem?" Hermione's mom said walking over.

"She took my bed… Can't she just sleep on the couch downstairs?"

"Of course not!" Her mom said angrily. "She's our guest. Let her sleep where she wants to."

"Fine, but why not this other bed at least. Who even comes into another person's home and demands where to sleep?! Who does that?!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione you're being very rude! Now behave, or else…" Her mom scolded her.

"Yea, listen to your mom Granger." Pansy said with a wicked grin.

Hermione bit down on her lip looking at Pansy, she wanted to her to hurt her so bad right now, but she had to restrain herself. "It's my bed! But fine you can have it for now." Hermione accepted unwillingly.

"I hope the sheets are clean though?" Pansy asked.

"Of course they are dear." Hermione's mom replied coldly, half-insulted by Pansy's question.

Hermione unpacked a bit than went downstairs. Pansy who had nothing to unpack and nothing to do, followed her.

"Can you two go down to the store?" Hermione's mom asked noticing them. "We didn't have time to shop since we left in such hurry and we're gonna need some food." She said writing a list on a piece of paper.

"Sure, I'll go." Hermione said looking at the list mom handed her.

"What about you Pansy?" Hermione's mom asked. "You need something dear?"

"Some clothes for start." Pansy said.

"Unbelievable…" Hermione muttered looking to the side. It was unthinkable for her how Pansy could demand things like that.

Even Hermione's mom looked a bit surprised but she faced her daughter. "Hermione find some clean clothes for your friend." She ordered.

"No way! She's not wearing my clothes!" Hermione protested.

"They wouldn't fit me anyway." Pansy said with a sneering at Hermione. "I'm not that fat."

"I doubt they would be too big for you, you look about the same size, maybe Hermione is a bit more…"

Pansy interrupted her raising a hand. "Thank you Mrs. Granger but I don't want to wear them anyway. I need something with a little style."

"Well than…" Hermione's mom said thinking. She reached for her wallet and took out some more money handing it to Pansy. "Then buy some clothes dear and chose what you like. There's a store in town."

"I hope they got some nice stuff, I won't wear just anything." Pansy said inspecting the muggle money.

Hermione rushed out, pissed off she had to bring Pansy with her.

"Wait up!" Pansy yelled pushing trough the screen door.

Parked in the yard by the tree was an old white Volvo, square shaped with the paint peeling off. The car still worked fine and Hermione drove it sometimes. She didn't have drivers licence but the cops in the small town nearby didn't care, since she drove it only on the empty dirt road to the town.

Hermione opened the door and got in the drivers seat, while Pansy stood on the other side knocking on the window. Hermione just wanted to drive off without her, but she unlocked the door knowing her parents would get mad if she left her behind.

"I hate these muggle carriages!" Pansy exclaimed as she sat on passenger seat.

"Than why'd you come along?" Hermione asked.

"Cause I'm not letting you chose my clothes." Pansy replied inspecting Hermione from head to toe. "Look at yourself, wearing pants and shirts with a collar." Pansy grabbed Hermione's hand. She got a look at it before Hermione yanked it out from Pansy's black nailed fingers. "Your nails aren't even painted… you just got no style at all."

"Whatever, let's just get this done." Hermione said starting the car. "And one more thing… don't call me by last name in front of my parents, it's a little weird."

"Fine… you're still a mudblood no matter what I call you."

"And you're still a spoiled brat!" Hermione snapped.

"And you…"

"Stop! Let's just be quiet till we get to town?" Hermione suggested.

"Fine." Pansy accepted crossing her arms. "And I'm not spoiled."

Hermione drove with one hand rubbing her temple with another. Pansy managed to give her a headache already.

When they hit the concrete road Hermione parked the car on the side and they got out. They walked to the grocery store nearby. Hermione took the list out of her pocket and started throwing things in the grocery store basket, milk, fruit, some vegetables they couldn't get from her mom's garden outside the house. There was a lot of stuff, it barely fit in, piled up over the edge of one big basket.

Meanwhile Pansy roamed around like she was in a wonderland. This was the first time she was in muggle store. A lot of the products were unfamiliar to her. She picked up a strawberry lollipop just when Hermione walked past her.

"Put that back, we're here to buy real food, not that sugary stuff."

"Just one, ha?" Pansy said putting it atop of the basket.

Hermione accepted rolling her eyes. It seamed like go good idea to avoid a fight here.

Hermione walked with both of her hands full, while Pansy carried her lollipop. They left the food in the back of the car.

"Now my clothes." Pansy said excitedly.

"Yea." Hermione said with a frown wiping the sweat of her forehead.

They walked in the store and lady greeted them at the door. Pansy picked up a shirt from the hanger. "Yuck." She said putting it back. She continued browsing trough the clothes. This dragged on while Hermione stood near the door urging Pansy to hurry up, but it did no good.

Finally Hermione got fed up. "I'll wait outside, you got money with you right?"

Pansy nodded and Hermione walked out, she sat on the bench in the shade across the street. As she sat a group of two girls and two boys her age walked by her, they stopped greeting her.

"Hi, good to see you too." Hermione said back. They were the kids from the town Hermione used to hang out with before, but not since recently, since she got more involved in the wizarding world, spending some of her summer at the burrow instead.

They would have walked on but then Pansy ran across the road to Hermione. "I need some more money." She said.

"Figures..." Hermione said reaching in her pocket. She took out some coins giving them to Pansy. "That's all I have left from the food, so don't ask for more."

"Fine!" Pansy snapped disappointed by the amount of money she got and turned around on her heel.

"Who was that?" One of the boys asked looking at Pansy as she walked back to the store.

"Oh… nobody…" Hermione said lazily.

"She's from your school?" The other boy asked.

"Yea." Hermione said yawning.

"What's her name?"

"Pansy. Why?"

"Listen, you wanna hang out with us tonight?"

"I don't know… I'm very tired." Hermione said.

"We'll walk by your place later anyway if you change your mind."

"We will?" The girl from the back of the group asked.

"Sure." Hermione agreed.

They said bye and walked off. Five minutes later Pansy walked out of the store carrying a bag in one hand and something under her shirt.

"Can it be? You're finally done?" Hermione asked rushing over to her.

"Yes." Pansy said rushing to the car in a fast pace.

"What do you have there?" Hermione asked noticing.

Pansy pulled out a magazine from under her shirt.

"Did you pay for that?!" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes.

"I didn't have enough money so I put it under my shirt, what's the big deal?"

"That's stealing! I want to show my face in this town again you know?!"

"Well that's your problem!"

Hermione got in the car really pissed of, thinking herself a fool she expected anything better from Pansy. She should have been there next to her, making sure she doesn't do something stupid.

Hermione yanked the magazine from her hands as Pansy threw her bag of clothes in the back seat.

"Hey! Give it back!" Pansy demanded.

Hermione looked at the cover. It was one of those celebrity slash fashion magazines, with stupid advices about relationships and diets.

Hermione threw the magazine back to Pansy. "This is the worst kind of junk." She said starting the car. "The only thing that thing is good for is rolling it up to kill a fly."

"Nobody is asking you to read it!" Pansy snapped.

"Thank god. That's the kind of magazine only stupidest girls read."

"Beats reading school books on summer break." Pansy said with a sneer.

"Well… I don't always…" Hermione replied admitting Pansy did have a bit of a point there.

"Lots of pretty ladies in here." Pansy said flipping trough the magazine.

They got back home and Pansy ran upstairs to try on her new clothes while Hermione's mom took the food out of the bags. "Dinner is in one hour Hermione."

"Alright mom, I'll go for a swim." Hermione said throwing the car keys on the kitchen table. She went upstairs to get her bathing suite.

Hermione went into the room to see Pansy sitting on her bed legs crossed cutting her pink shirt with scissors.

"Nice… my parents pay for your shirt and you ruin it half an hour later."

"I'm just fixing it! What do you know?!"

"Nothing, obviously." Hermione said sarcastically. She picked up her bathing suite and changed in the bathroom. She ran out of the house wearing only flip flops and bathing suite.

The lake was right in front of the house. Hermione took off her flip flops and ran across the small wooden dock. She jumped in the water only to emerge shocked from the cold. She looked up at the sky. No wonder the water was freezing, the sun was almost gone. Once again it was Pansy's fault, had she not wasted half a day picking for clothes in that store.

She couldn't swim so Hermione sat on the edge of the dock looking at the sunset till mom called her for dinner.

She walked back to the house and changed to dry clothes. She had to wash her hands in the kitchen sink since Pansy occupied the bathroom. Hermione sat at the diner table as her mom poured the soup in her plate.

Pansy walked down the stairs wearing her new clothes. She wore black shorts, so short you could see half of her ass, also a pink shirt with something glittery written on it, the kind of shirt that always leaves one shoulder bare, only she cut the shirt shorter to reveal her belly. She had perfect figure and she had to make sure it was seen.

She was that sort of person, Hermione thought, vain and a show-off, the kind that can talk over everyone and not say anything. "Nice outfit." Hermione said sarcastically. "I bet you're regretting giving her the money to but that now." She said facing her mom.

"I certainly am not." Her mom said spilling the soup. "She looks nice." She added with a smile.

"Enough talk, I'm hungry." Pansy said sitting with knees up on one of the chairs.

"How's your stitches dear? Still hurt?" Hermione's mom asked her.

"Yea, a bit, but it's a lot better than yesterday."

"It's gonna leave a scar, permanently!" Hermione said in a spooky voice teasing Pansy.

"Nothing is permanent Granger." Pansy said looking down as she stirred her soup. "Everything is just temporary."

Hermione's mom gave Pansy a compassionate look while Hermione squeezed on her fork angry that Pansy called her Granger again, even she told her not to around her parents.

"Be nicer to her!" Hermione's mom scolded her when Pansy went to the bathroom again. "She seams really troubled."

"Only trouble is for the people who have to put up with her." Hermione replied. "Don't fall for that, she's just a big fake, trying to seam deep when she's just a shallow bitch."

Hermione's mother just shook her head disappointed with her daughter's behaviour. "Have you ever stopped to think why is she hiding and what had happened to her?"

"Whatever trouble she's in, it must be her own fault to begin with. She probably convinced poor Dumbledore to help her and keep her out of Azkaban… a prison for wizards." She explained seeing her mother's confused look.

"I doubt that's the case, she's only sixteen. Clearly you don't like her for some reason…"

"Right! And that's not gonna change." Hermione said ending the discussion as her father sat at the table.

"What's going on?" He asked sensing something was amiss.

"Nothing." Hermione said glaring at Pansy who returned to the table.

Hermione had been thinking about it and after dinner she came to ask Pansy who sat on her bed about to read her stupid magazine. "So what trouble are you in anyway?"

"None of your business Granger!" She snapped.

"I've risked my life saving you from those death eaters that chased us! I think I have the right to know!"

"Oh please, you're hardly a hero as you imagine yourself to be. You were just trying to save yourself."

Hermione sneered at that. "I could have been running a lot faster without you tagging along! Believe me I…"

At that they heard a small tap on the window. Pansy jumped up and looked trough the window. "Who's that?" She asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Lazy Cat ch5**

Hermione rushed over, looking out next to Pansy. She saw two boys and girls from the town. One of must have thrown a small stone to the window. "Just some friends I know from the town… they really did show up." Hermione said. She went down and Pansy ran after her.

"You coming with us?" They asked.

"Sorry, I'm really tired. I think I'll go to sleep soon." Hermione said.

"Alright than, see you later." They said turning around.

"I'll come with you." Said Pansy running over to join the group. "As long as you got booze." She added.

"We'll get some." One the boys said with a smile.

"Going out like that?" Hermione asked casually.

"Yea. It's a small town, right?"

"Whatever." Hermione said turning around. "Pansy!" She called for her remembering. "Give me your wand!" Hermione demanded. Should be fine, Hermione figured, unless she casts a spell.

"It's up in my room."

"Good." Hermione said and went back to her room. Her wand really was there, not like she could hide it anywhere on her, wearing that skimpy outfit.

"Finally some piece and quiet." She said as she sat on her bed opening a book. It was a long and with Pansy around, very tiresome day. Hermione lied on her back thinking what if death eaters come for Pansy when she wasn't there. Hermione didn't want the girl to get hurt or die she had to admit. Pretty soon she fell asleep with a book on her belly, without reading a line.

She was woken up few hours later by another small tap on the window. She looked out and ran downstairs in front of the house.

It was one of the girls from the group and a very drunk Pansy who held onto her with an arm around the girl's neck.

"Here." The girl said calling for Hermione to take her over.

Hermione did.

"You smell… good… Granger." Pansy said latching onto Hermione while wobbling on her legs.

"Thanks…" Hermione started.

"Janice." The girl said.

"Sorry, I forgot."

"It's ok." Janice said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but it is best she doesn't hang out with us anymore."

"I agree." Hermione said. "How much did she drink?"

"Everything we had, I think that's the only reason she went with us. She was kinda mean to everybody and drank all night. It's like she's trying to kill herself with alcohol."

"Yea, if only she would, we'd finally have some peace around here." Hermione said really annoyed by how Pansy was clinging to her, trying to fall asleep on her shoulder.

The girl got closer to Hermione whispering in her ear. "She threw a bottle at a window of this store."

"What?!" Hermione said shocked.

"I thought you should know, window broke and we ran off when the alarm sounded. Hopefully nobody saw it happen."

"I hope so." Hermione said worried. "You're a true friend, thanks again Janice."

"You're welcome, see you around." Janice said and walked away.

"What have you done with yourself? You idiot!" Hermione said angrily. "Good thing my parents are asleep. If they saw you like this…"

Pansy was mumbling something incomprehensible as they went up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Hermione stood over her and held the side of her hair up as she threw up into the toilet. "That's it, throw it all up."

"No! I don't want to… anymore." Pansy said right before throwing up again.

"Well, you reap what you sow, so you have to now!"

After she was done, she fell onto the toilet seat.

"Get up!" Hermione said pulling on her arm.

"Nooo… let me sleep…" She said slowly passing out.

"You can't here! My parents gotta use the bathroom in the morning."

"Noo…"

She was asleep already and totally out of it, Hermione realized as poking her did nothing. Hermione took her under each arm and dragged her, she threw her onto her bed and covered her with a sheet.

Hermione exhaled, it was finally done, and almost morning already. Hermione brushed her teeth and went to her bed. By now Hermione was so tired she fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed.

In a few hours Hermione's mom walked in. "Girls! Breakfast!"

"No… mom." Hermione said opening her red eyes. "I think I'll sleep for another ten hours." She said and fell back on her pillow.

"What's with you dear? You were never this lazy."

"Don't ask, just let me sleep."

Her mom left and closed the door.

Hermione woke up at noon. She stumbled over to the bathroom half blinded by the light. She picked up her brush and ran it trough her hair a few times only to notice there was some hair already on it. She saw a few strands of hair black as night. It could only be Pansy's she knew and dreaded at the though that Pansy's hair was now all tangled up in her own. She got really pissed.

"Pansy!" She yelled rushing back into the room.

"What? What?!" Pansy asked half awake and still hungover.

"Why did you use my brush?!" Hermione raged.

"Keep your voice down Granger…" Pansy said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "I had to brush my hair with something… My hair was all messy…" She said and fell back down on her pillow.

"You've ruined every day of my summer break so far, I couldn't eat, sleep, nor read properly, all because of you! You even took my bed! On which you are sleeping right now!"

Pansy covered her ears with her pillow as Hermione kept going.

"I was even stupid enough to help you yesterday! I should have left you out in the dirt! And you didn't even say thanks, not once!"

"Just leave me alone!" Pansy yelled out turning away from Hermione, still gripping the pillow around her head.

"And now you used my brush, after I specifically told you not to! And now I have to wash my hair and spend the rest of the day getting rid of your dirty hair!"

"I don't care!"

"I know you don't! You stupid bitch! You vain… stupid…!" Hermione stopped storming out of the room, she really hated doing this. Rarely was she driven to such mindless insulting, but she was too angry and ran out of words.

Hermione tied her hair in a ponytail and went down to get something to eat. She put some bread in the toaster and tried to calm down sitting on the high chair in the kitchen. She couldn't believe how Pansy could irritate her so much, she had no respect for anyone or anything, Hermione thought.

Pansy rushed down smelling the toast, she reached for the bread as Hermione browsed trough the fridge. She dropped the piece of bread on the floor burning her fingers.

Hermione quickly rushed over to protect the one remaining bread in the toaster.

"Damit!" Pansy said biting down on her red glowing fingertip. "Why is this bread so hot?"

"It was in a toaster what did you expect?"

"I don't know about your muggle contraptions! You're supposed to warn me about these things!" She snapped angrily.

"Nice." Hermione said laughing as she watched Pansy gaze at her fingertip with worry. "That was almost worth losing a toast for."

Pansy gave her a deadly stare and ran up into the bathroom.

Hermione's parents walked over as she ate her toast with jam. They were all dressed up.

"We're going to visit some friends today, take care of the house." Hermione's mom said.

"Sure." Hermione said nodding.

"Make some eggs if you're hungry, and…"

"I'll be fine, just go."

"Alright dear." Her mom said leaving followed by her father.

Hermione decided to read ahead her school books for next semester before going swimming. She went upstairs and threw her half unpacked suitcase on her bed searching for the book. Her eyes fell upon Pansy who lay on her belly reading her stupid magazine with her strawberry lollipop in her mouth.

She sure sobered up quickly from a night of drinking, Hermione thought, she looked paler than usual though, which was a ghostly white colour for her.

Hermione eyes were more drawn to her feet though. Nobody knew it was the thing that really got her excited, the sight of pretty feet, and Pansy's were small and petite with long and pointy toes. And they were so white, and with those black painted toenails… Hermione couldn't stop staring.

She cleared her throat snapping out of it and went back to searching trough her suitcase. Pansy glanced over but returned right back to her magazine flipping a page.

Next Hermione's eyes fell onto Pansy's milky white legs and her small ass as she gazed up. Pansy's pink shirt was cut short and her ribs were showing as she lay stretched out on the bed. Her face was pretty with her small feminine nose, pointing slightly upwards.

"What is it?" Pansy asked taking the lollipop out of her mouth when she noticed Hermione staring.

"Nothing!" Hermione snapped, quickly grabbing the first book she got her hands on and rushed out of the room.

Hermione sat down at the table downstairs. It was nice and quiet but she couldn't concentrate as the image of Pansy kept flooding her mind. She had to cool off somehow, she realized.

Hermione went upstairs and got her black two piece swimsuit trying no to look at Pansy's direction. She ran out to the lake and over the wooden dock jumping in the water.

It was few hours past noon and the sun still burned brightly. Hermione lied down on the wooden boards of the dock closing her eyes as the sunlight dried her hair slowly and warmed up her skin. She looked up hearing footsteps.

It was Pansy walking towards her in a pink two piece swimsuit and wearing pink flip flops with a flower decoration that she got at the store in town. "Found this swimsuit in your room, you don't mind?"

"Hasn't stopped from taking it, so why ask now?" Hermione said with a frown. "Anyway, you can have it, I don't use it anymore. It's too small for me."

"Fits me just fine, but I'm thinner than you though." Pansy said proudly.

"It's not that, it's the upper part."

Pansy got pissed at that. "You're saying I got small boobs?!"

"Well don't you?" Hermione asked sitting on the warm wooden boards, placing a hand above her eyes to shield from the sun as she inspected Pansy's nearly flat chest.

Pansy was still pale as a ghost but her cheeks filled up with a little bit of a pinkish hue. "I don't need big fat boobs like you Granger!"

"They're not big at all, their normal." Hermione retorted calmly. "It's just that yours are way too small."

"They're not small! They're still growing!" Pansy snapped.

"Whatever you say… not like I care."

"You only wish you had boobs like mine!"

"No, I don't actually."

"Liar." Pansy said and went to sit on the edge of the dock just a few yards from Hermione. Leaving her flip flops beside her, Pansy sat on the edge and dipped her toes in the water.

Hermione was annoyed by this staring at her back. Hermione assumed it would probably take her an hour to actually get in the water. "How long will you sit there?" Hermione asked.

"As long as I feel like it!" She replied rudely.

"Right." Hermione got up on her feet and walked over to Pansy. She placed a foot on Pansy's back and pushed her in the water.

"Granger!" Pansy growled as she emerged out of the water. Her wet black hair stuck to the side of her face. She ran out of the water and up to Hermione furious. She grabbed Hermione by her arms trying to push her in the water, but Hermione grabbed hold of her arms instead and easily threw her off balance and into the water again.

That summer job she worked at for a few seasons really paid off, Hermione realized. She got some strength lifting those heavy boxes.

Pansy swam in place staring a deadly stare at Hermione.

Hermione walked into the water looking at Pansy who was already walking out.

Hermione felt a bit guilty seeing her frown with the stitches still on the side of her mouth. "Come on, it's not like I hurt you." Hermione said grabbing hold of her wrist.

"Let me go!" Pansy snapped yanking her arm out.

"I'm sorry! Alright?! You don't have to leave."

"You think you can just bully me around?!" Pansy raged.

"Bully you?!" Hermione asked stepping closer. "You must be joking. What about all the lies and rumors you spread about me at the school, not that I care what they think if they are stupid enough to believe you."

"You are the real bullies! Yes you, and Potter, and that Weasley kid!"

"His name is Ron."

"Whatever! You act like you're all that… you're such big heroes and so important, sucking up to the headmaster and everyone…"

"Just shut up, will you."

"…the only time I was in Dumbledore's office was the day my parents died and my home burned to the ground!" Pansy cried out and Hermione heard her voice crack as she did. She placed her hand over her eyes but Hermione could see two teardrops rolling down her cheeks.

"Your… parents are dead?" Hermione asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes. Why'd you think I'm here anyway? Cause I want to be here?" She said in a trembling voice still hiding her tears.

"No I…" Hermione stepped closer to put a hand on her shoulder or give her hug… she wasn't sure what to do actually.

"Don't touch me!" Pansy backed away. "Just leave me alone." She said trough sobs and ran back to the house as Hermione watched, feeling sorry for her first time ever.

Hermione went for another swim, she had a lot to think about and she wanted to give Pansy some time alone.

About an hour later she returned to the room to find Pansy sitting on her bed and flipping trough photo album. Normally she would have taken it away from her, but didn't have the heart to do it now. "Where'd you find that?" She asked instead.

"In your parents room." Pansy replied plainly.

"You've been in…" Hermione started angily. "…alright, nevermind."

Pansy flipped the pages looking at the pictures as Hermione stood there unsure what to say. "Hey…" She said to get her attention. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Your parents." Hermione said silently.

"Where you with the death eaters that killed them?"

"No." Hermione said confused.

"Than don't be fucking sorry!" Pansy snapped.

"I'm trying to comfort you here, why are you being such a bitch!?"

"Did I ask for your damn comfort?! Here's your happy memories!" Pansy said throwing the Granger family album on the ground. "Now go away!"

"Whatever happened doesn't give you the right to behave like this! Like you said I had nothing to do with it, and this is my house, and my room, I'll leave when I want to!"

"Do what you want, just don't talk to me." Pansy said lying down on the bed and facing away from Hermione.

"Fine! I won't! Why did I even try? You probably deserve it anyway." Hermione muttered loud enough.

Pansy didn't respond though, but she did hear it, and she thought it was an incredibly cruel thing to say.

Hermione went down and stared blankly at the tv thinking Pansy could have made the whole thing up, lying was easy for her, maybe even about something so serious.

She had to admit she was bored a bit, and didn't feel like doing anything either, it was just one of those days. She was thinking about girls while she touched herself in the shower. Somehow Pansy found her way in her thoughts and she couldn't get rid of her.

It was weird, Hermione thought, that Pansy, who she hated, was the only one she could think of, when there were plenty of other girls like… like… Hermione sighed. It was just a guilty pleasure, Hermione thought, she was just glad in general that nobody could read her mind while she did that.


End file.
